


Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Giorno 1

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: “This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.”





	

Ah, il fascino di New Yord sotto la neve... Kurt lo aveva sognato per anni, sin dall’infanzia, e via via con un’intensità maggiore fino a quella mattina, al suo primo inverno da matricola e alla prima scoperta di come il suo quartiere sembrasse meno squallido, all’alba, sotto la prima coltre di neve newyorkese di quell’anno.

Nei suoi sogni, però, non aveva messo in conto cosa può fare la neve ai capelli mentre si cammina verso la metro: il cielo era rimasto di un grigio pallidissimo, quasi bianco, tutto il giorno, per poi decidersi a piovere (sì, _piovere_ ) neve tutta insieme, fiocchi minuscoli e fitti come un diluvio bianco, mentre lui era a metà strada tra la NYADA e la metro; nel giro di pochi secondi i suoi capelli iniziarono a inumidirsi, incresparsi e _miodiono_ : frugò disperatamente nella borsa e ne tirò fuori un ombrello, uno di quelli portatili da pochi dollari che aveva comprato più perché si intonava meravigliosamente col suo cappotto che per altro; strappò via la custodia, la cacciò in tasca e spinse il pulsante.

E lo spinse di nuovo.

E poi imprecò, perché quell’affare demoniaco non si apriva.

Afferrò la base e tentò di forzarla, ma ci mise troppo slancio e quello si sganciò dalla base, senza però aprirsi, e schizzò come una specie di proiettile _esattamente nello stomaco di un passante che arrivava in direzione opposta alla sua_.

Il poveraccio fece un salto all’indietro e probabilmente gli sfuggì un qualche verso di stupore, ma Kurt non potè sentirlo perché ne cacciò uno molto più forte lui, lasciando cadere l’infido ombrello neanche fosse stato una pistola ancora fumante.

– _Oh mio Dio_ , sono _mortificato_ , davvero, non avrei mai voluto--

Due mani guantate gli si pararono davanti, aperte e sollevate, come a voler tentare di fermare fisicamente il suo flusso continuo di scuse – Non è successo niente, va tutto bene, era solo un ombrello.

Kurt riuscì finalmente a riaprire gli occhi e a registrare chi fosse la “vittima” del suo dannato ombrello: era un ragazzo, sicuramente della sua età, con uno dei cappotti dal taglio migliore (forse un filo troppo classico?) che avesse mai visto, sciarpa rossa, capelli tenuti in piega dal gel (di colpo il taglio del cappotto acquisiva un suo senso) e paraorecchie.

Ed era _bello_.

Là, in mezzo ad una spettacolare nevicata nella New York dei suoi sogni decorata a festa per il Natale, l’aspetto da attore d’altri tempi, l’espressione educata e sollecita, i fiocchi che iniziavano ad impolverargli le spalle, gli occhi di un colore incantevole, nocciola dorato, e lui gli aveva dato un’ombrellata nello stomaco. Ovvio. Adesso come minimo sarebbero usciti dal negozio là accanto la sua stupenda fidanzata modella con un solitario gigante al dito e l’annuncio “sono incinta del primo dei nostri futuri cinque figli”.

Invece il ragazzo si chinò, recuperò l’ombrello e glielo porse con un sorriso, e le parole _Signore, lo so che non ci frequentiamo e nemmeno credo nella tua esistenza, ma fa’ che sia gay_ e _Oh mio Dio, i miei capelli saranno diventati un covone di paglia, fulminami ora_ si formarono dolorosamente nella mente di Kurt mentre balbettava un ennesimo – Spero di non averti fatto male.

Lo sconosciuto recuperò il suo ombrello, malconcio perché qualche passante doveva averlo impietosamente calpestato in quegli ultimi secondi, e si volse di nuovo verso di lui con un’alzata di spalle e una mezza risata – Si apre o è ancora convinto di essere un’arma di offesa?

Kurt ci mise qualche secondo per realizzare e poi tentò di riaprire il suo dannato ombrello, che per tutta risposta esibì due raggi piegati e una scucitura – È determinato a trasformarmi in un pupazzo di neve, a quanto pare.

L’altro ragazzo sollevò un po’ di più il suo ombrello in modo da coprirgli la testa – Posso offrirti un passaggio?

– Vado nella direzione opposta alla tua – balbettò Kurt, preso in contropiede.

Lo sconosciuto sembrò lievemente arrossire, o forse era il freddo, e ridacchiò ancora – Non importa. E poi avevo deciso di trovare riparo e bere un caffè e c’è il mio locale preferito in quella direzione.

– Oh. _Caffè_ – si ritrovò a sospirare meccanicamente Kurt.

– Ecco, vedi? Andiamo nella stessa direzione – detto ciò gli porse il braccio e Kurt rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo, incerto se dire qualcosa, ma poi si limitò ad afferrarlo prima di potersene pentire e guardò dritto davanti a sè nel tentativo di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

– Mi chiamo Kurt, e non sono solito accoltellare la gente con stupidi ombrelli da due soldi per le strade.

– Sono Blaine e non sono solito offrire il braccio agli estranei senza aver nemmeno chiesto prima il loro nome – fece una risata imbarazzata – Ma immagino che oggi sia il Giorno delle Prime Volte Per Strada Molto Imbarazzanti, vero?

– Posso offrirti un caffè? – chiese Kurt, mangiandosi quasi le parole per quanto velocemente gli sfuggirono di bocca – Per scusarmi del, sai, incidente?

Blaine gli scoccò un sorriso impacciato – Ok. Ma solo se il prossimo starà a me.

Kurt aumentò impercettibilmente la stretta sul suo braccio e sorrise – Non chiedo di meglio.


End file.
